


Чёрные псы у порога

by philip_rausch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Во время революции он столько раз сталкивался со смертью как со свершившимся, что научился понимать и принимать её. Но когда она забирает кого-то медленно, тихо, совершенно буднично, всё иначе.





	Чёрные псы у порога

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-канон, смерть персонажа, несколько вольная интерпретация мифа о Гончих Гавриила.  
Написано в рамках Detroit Kink Bingo на diary.ru. Ключ: мифические животные

Когда Карл говорит об этом в первый раз, Маркус не понимает. Удивлённо смотрит на него, глядящего в пустоту. Переспрашивает ещё раз, но Карл только качает головой и улыбается устало.  
— Ничего, Маркус, иди, наверно, приснилось.  
И Маркус чувствует, что он не до конца откровенен, но согласно кивает и оставляет Карла одного. Если будет необходимо, он сам расскажет, а если нет, значит, и правда ерунда, не заслуживающая внимания.

Во второй раз Маркус испытывает странное волнение. Неприятное, доставляющее дискомфорт чувство растерянности и беспокойства. И на этот раз спрашивает с нажимом, вероятно, излишним.  
— Я старый человек, Маркус. Возможно, я уже немного не в себе.  
Маркус качает головой.  
— Я думаю, вы в намного более здравом уме, чем многие из тех, кто моложе вас, Карл.  
Тот только смеётся в ответ и треплет по руке слабой рукой.  
Но Маркус запоминает, и в этот раз не просто как фоновые данные. Маркус спрашивает тех, кто находится в доме, соседей, но никто не понимает, о чём он говорит. Никто ничего не слышал и не видел. Маркус тщательно ищет любую информацию, но то, что он находит, не делает ни понятнее, ни легче. Это что-то из области, которую он ещё не до конца понимает. И не уверен, что хочет понимать, хотя точно так же уверен, что когда-то придётся.

На третий раз Карл решается заговорить об этом сам, и Маркусу это не нравится; он предпочёл бы, чтобы этот разговор они откладывали вечность. Да только, видимо, некуда больше его откладывать.  
— Они ждут меня, Маркус. Они пришли за мной.  
Впервые Маркус не знает, что ответить. В его программе много вариантов, но все они не походят ни для Карла, ни для него самого. Обычно разговор с Карлом всегда складывался сам, легко, непринуждённо, без необходимости выбирать подходящие слова и правильные сценарии, и невозможность ответить выбивает Маркуса из колеи. Он привык находить верные слова в любой ситуации, и подобная беспомощность пугает его.  
— Пришло время, Маркус. И знаешь… я долго думал, что там, после, будет лишь покой, которого я так долго жаждал. Но чем ближе, тем отчётливее я понимаю, что мне страшно.  
Улыбка Карла потерянная и вымученная, но Маркус тоже пытается улыбаться в ответ.  
— Страх смерти — это нормально, это естественный человеческий рефлекс, с ним ничего нельзя сделать.  
— Знаю, Маркус, знаю, — его голос тихий и потерянный, и Маркус чувствует… пожалуй, это боль, он не уверен точно, только знает, что это то, чего он раньше не испытывал, по крайней мере, в таком объёме и с такой интенсивностью. — Но это так странно...  
— Почему псы? — Маркус не знает, почему этот вопрос так его волнует, всё это можно рационально объяснить. Но всё же спрашивает.  
Карл дёргает плечом.  
— Я не знаю. Может, я сделал что-то плохое в жизни. Может, я просто всё это воображаю себе, чтобы не бояться, что после, возможно, не будет ничего. Теперь я понимаю, почему некоторые так любят говорить про рай, про ад, про перерождение. Мы боимся пустоты, Маркус. Больше всего мы боимся пустоты.  
Эти слова отдаются эхом в памяти Маркуса. В них — вся суть человеческой души. Может быть, смысл бытия человеком. Но размышлять о них в одном контексте с Карлом неприятно. Страшно. Точно так же, как, вероятно, страшно самому Карлу. Маркус хотел бы забрать его страх, забрать его боль и беспомощность. Сам он справится, он — машина, он вечный, у него есть время, чтобы придумать, как бороться с ними. Но никто не изобрёл способа.  
Единственное, что Маркус может, — осторожно сжимать ослабшую руку, уже давно не державшую кисть, и неотрывно смотреть на Карла.  
На секунду кажется, что в тёмных углах комнаты кто-то действительно сидит, пристально наблюдая за ними. Маркус знает, что там никого нет, но это ведь и называется — сила внушения?

Маркус старается приходить каждый день и оставаться так долго, как может. Даже когда Карл спит, продолжает сидеть в комнате, наблюдая — и вслушиваясь, с каким-то болезненным интересом вслушиваясь в тишину ночи, словно действительно мог услышать в ней вой загадочных созданий, которых не могло существовать, но присутствие которых с каждым днём Маркус начал ощущать всё отчётливее.  
Карл предпочитает говорить о другом. Спрашивает о делах Маркуса, о Норт, о Саймоне, Джоше, Конноре, обо всех, про кого Маркус когда-либо ему рассказывал. Помнит все имена, помнит всё, что Маркус упоминал даже мимолётом, словно он тоже андроид, и как бы Маркус хотел, чтобы это было правдой! Для него всё это — действительно важно. И он слушает, и спрашивает, и улыбается счастливо, когда Маркус приносит хорошие новости, и мрачнеет, когда что-то идёт не так.  
— У тебя есть друзья, девушка, у тебя столько дел после революции, а ты всё сидишь с бесполезным стариком.  
Карл улыбается лукаво, и Маркус качает головой.  
— Вы же знаете, Карл, вы — самый дорогой человек для меня, и я не готов обменять ни минуты, проведённой с вами, на что-либо другое.  
Карл только качает головой, смотрит куда-то в угол комнаты, и Маркус догадывается, что он там видит — или, скорее, думает, что видит.  
Ужасно хочется отвлечь его, заставить забыть о псах и о страхе, что они несут с собой. Маркус старается изо всех сил, и иногда даже сам забывает. Но в какой-то момент, когда Карл замолкает, Маркус… нет, он не может сказать, что “видит” что-то, это всего лишь лёгкие помехи, но он как будто ощущает что-то чужое, от чего появляется неприятное чувство.  
— Жуткие твари, да? — спрашивает Карл.  
Маркус кивает. Он не понимает, что происходит, почему он ощущает то, чего не должно существовать в природе. Но когда-то он не понимал, что такое — испытывать чувства, подобные человеческим, не знал, что это такое.

В последний раз ему звонит Лео.  
“Маркус, отцу совсем плохо. Он хочет видеть тебя. Хочет… попрощаться”.  
И Маркус сбегает с переговоров с очередной правозащитной организацией, даже не извинившись толком. Только в такси, несущемся через такой неуместно солнечно-цветущий весенний Детройт, отправляет Норт сообщение с просьбой объяснить всё за него.  
В доме Карла много людей и андроидов, но Маркус только поверхностно отмечает всхлипывающего, сидя у стены, Лео, андроидов-санитаров с печальными лицами, человека-доктора, сочувственно встречающего его у двери спальни, ещё какие-то смутно знакомые лица… Больше Маркуса беспокоят эти странные помехи на периферии зрения.  
— Подождите, ещё немного.  
Маркус сам не знает, зачем это говорит, почему вслух, ловит удивлённый взгляд врача, но игнорирует его и проходит в комнату.  
— Пришло время, — Карл говорит это вместо приветствия, его голос совсем тихий.  
Хочется сказать так много, так нестерпимо много, столько важного, но Маркус не может. Что-то стягивает его изнутри словно верёвками. Слишком мало времени. Несправедливо мало. Маркус не понимает, почему люди должны умирать. Не понимает, почему они должны умирать так рано, если остаётся столько того, что они не сделали, не услышали, не сказали. В этом есть что-то ужасающе неправильное. Глобальная системная ошибка, которую никто не может исправить.  
— Не плачь, мой мальчик. Тебе будет лучше без занудного старика.  
Маркус осторожно держит руку, отчего-то холодную. Качает головой. Они говорили об этом, за столько месяцев он должен был быть готов, но он не готов. Ему страшно. Ему так душераздирающе страшно, что системные ошибки регистрируются одна за другой.  
А Карл улыбается, почему-то очень уверенно и спокойно. В нём не осталось страха и горечи.  
— Вы не боитесь, Карл?  
— Нет, — отвечает он тихо. — Теперь нет. Ты поймёшь. Когда придёт время, — Карл говорит с долгими паузами, медленно. — Присмотри за Лео. Он хороший парень, он просто запутался.  
— Конечно, Карл. Конечно.  
Это обещание Маркус намерен выполнить. Как и много других обещаний. У него ведь много времени.  
Тишина затапливает, и электрический гул мониторов только делает её более ощутимой и объёмной. В залитой солнечным светом комнате негде прятаться тёмным тварям, но Маркус знает: они здесь, и они терпеливо ждут.  
Маркус не знает, что сказать. Все “спасибо” были сказаны миллион раз. Всё было сказано миллионы раз, и в то же время столько всего осталось несказанным. Во время революции он столько раз сталкивался со смертью как со свершившимся, что научился понимать и принимать её. Но когда она забирает кого-то медленно, тихо, совершенно буднично, всё иначе. Когда она забирает того, кто является частью тебя, кто был с тобой с первого дня — это совсем другое.  
Больше Карл не произносит ничего, но он всё ещё остаётся здесь. Он не боится. Значит, и Маркусу не нужно бояться. Нужно принять это, как принял Карл. Может, позже он действительно поймёт. Обязан будет понять, проанализировать, собрать все возможные данные и понять.  
Отпуская неподвижную ладонь, Маркус поднимается со стула и делает шаг назад, позволяя доктору отключить бесполезные уже приборы. Помехи в зрительных и слуховых сенсорах не удивляют, и на секунду Маркусу кажется, что он действительно видит, как кровать Карла окружают огромные чёрные псы, воющие какую-то только им понятную скорбную песнь. У псов человеческие лица.


End file.
